


Colorless Lilacs

by TheFairieQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Drug Dealing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, NSFW, Poker Pair 2018, Smut, Vampires, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: This was their arrangement, and it wasn’t one that Tyki would ever give up for anything.  (Vampire AU)





	Colorless Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Poker Pair Week 2018! I’ve wanted to get a vampire fic out for a while now, and it’s been a hot minute since I’ve shared any NSFW - so this seemed like a solid opportunity.
> 
> Shoutout to Kitty Bandit, because her love of vampires has started to rub off on me. XD

_London, 1868._  


* * *

  
  
The air was hot, and thick.  It was clogged heavily with the sweet scent of burning flowers, and addictive pleasures.  Choking.  A little suffocating.  Alluring.  
  
Had Tyki not been used to it, the sensation may have asphyxiated him.  
  
Tyki leaned into the back of his chair, as his finger tapped against the table.  The small opium den wasn’t a foreign place to him; Tyki frequented there enough to be considered a regular, though he rarely partook in any opium-smoking.  He clung to his tobacco in preference, and more or less went for the company of the those who opted for the imported drug.    
  
And the business.  
  
Languidly, Tyki’s eyes skimmed the area.  Despite what others were inclined to think, the den was hardly anything ominous or immortalizing; it was just a small room, where workers would gather from time to time. Desperate for some kind of leisure after the extensive labor they had undergone, and in need of respite – nothing too bad.    
  
Often, it was sailors who were for the most part good men – hard workers and (usually) favorable company.    
  
But, there would occasionally be the higher standing upperclassman or two who would drizzle in.  They wore their social standing on the sleeve as though it were a badge of some kind of honor, but would lower themselves just enough to get a taste of that opium.  It was a little infuriating, really, to see how chummy some of the aristocrats would get with the lower-working class if it meant they could snag anything to indulge their already over-satiated senses.  
  
Tyki wasn’t fond of them.  Except when it came to doing business.  
  
In his pocket, Tyki fingered a small vial.  It was smooth, and cool against his touch.  
  
Two men walked into the den, both well-dressed and refined in their appearance.  Tyki recognized the aristocrats in the blink of an eye; he had dealt with them on more than one occasion.  
  
The aristocrats glanced around the room, before finally spotting Tyki.  Without exchanging any further glances, they approached the table that Tyki was at.  
  
When they came close enough, Tyki smiled.   “Gentlemen,” He greeted, voice laced with superficial amiability.    
  
Neither of the men had the decency to return any of the (false) sentiment.  Their eyes were consumed with an agitated hunger – one bred from dependency and unsatisfied cravings.   “Do you have it?” One of the men asked, tone clipped and sharp.  
  
Tyki drummed his fingers along the table, and tilted his head to the side, jaw resting in his chin.  “No pleasantries even?  And we’ve been doing this for so long now.”  
  
The aristocrat who had spoken hardly seemed amused.  “We’re pressed for time tonight,” He pushed, irritation apparent.  “If you don’t have it, we can certainly take our business elsewhere.”  
  
The challenge caused Tyki to raise an eyebrow, a dubious look in his molten-colored gaze.  “Oh?  Last I checked, you couldn’t locate anyone with the same resources I had.”  
  
This caused the aristocrat to falter, before his expression turned into one of anger.  He opened his mouth, as though to say something, but the other aristocrat placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.  
  
Quietly, Tyki exhaled.  He could see well-enough that the two were in no mood for any of the surface-level banter they typically engaged in, and Tyki wasn’t so much of a fool that he would throw away two well-paying clients.    
  
Pulling out the vial, Tyki held it up.  The inside gleamed with some kind of liquid, thick and so deeply red that it almost appeared black.  “I have it here.”  
  
One of the aristocrats made a move to grab it, but Tyki quickly pulled it back.  His lips were curved up slightly in a amusement, but his eyes were rimmed with a cool look.  “Ah – you know my rules.  Pay up first.”  
  
The aristocrat sneered, but didn’t argue.  Turning to the other noble, he nodded his head curtly.    
  
The second aristocrat then pulled out a bag, and tossed it onto the table.  Inside, the sound of coins clinging together could be heard, with a few gold pieces falling out onto the table.  
  
Tyki took the bag, and peered into it, quickly counting too make sure the full payment was present.  
  
“It’s all there,” One of the aristocrats pointed out, an air of offense in their voice.  
  
Tyki’s eyes flickered up, and he boldly met the man’s gaze.  Grinning, he threw the vial to them, with one of them catching it.  “Just wanted to make sure.”  
  
The aristocrats shifted, and looked as though they were about to leave.   But to Tyki’s surprise, they remained.  
  
Curiosity loomed in Tyki’s expression.  “Something else you’d like to discuss?”  
  
Both men hesitated, but the bolder of the two spoke up.  “You understand it’s only a matter of time before you’re…caught, correct?”  
  
The subject change was one that momentarily threw off Tyki.  Quickly, he composed himself.  “Well, I’d have to be caught to begin with,” Tyki pointed out.  “Not that it’s of your concern – unless you’ve had some miraculous change of heart and actually  _care_.”  
  
The aristocrat scoffed.  “Don’t be ridiculous.  I merely was pointing out the inevitable.”  
  
There was a pause, and the aristocrat eyed Tyki shrewdly.  “But, that could…be prevented.  If you’d be so inclined to hear my offer.”  
  
This caught Tyki’s attention.  The statement had sure enough piqued his interest.  “I’m listening,” Tyki said.  
  
Once he knew he had Tyki’s full attention, the aristocrat continued.  “You always have to depend on these...more minor transactions.  Which must get tiring from time to time,” The man started.  “But if you were to potentially pass on… _ownership_  of your source-“  
  
Immediately, the proposition clicked into clarity.  Eyes narrowing, Tyki spoke.  “No.”  
  
The brusque answer caused the aristocrat to stop, before his expression shifted into a disapproving scowl.  “Excuse me?”  
  
“I said no,” Tyki repeated, words cool.  “My source is strictly off-limits, and not anything to be placed on a  _market_.”  
  
There was a slight pause, as Tyki’s eyes raised to meet the aristocrats.  The corned of his mouth curled upward, as a handsome smirk painted his expression.  “Besides,” He continued, “It’s not like I can control what he does.   And even if I could, I certainly wouldn’t hand him over to you.”  
  
The aristocrat bristled.  “You have some nerve, holding a  _leech_  in such high regards-“  
  
His words were cut off, as the front of the aristocrat’s shirt was suddenly grabbed by Tyki’s hand.  Forcefully, Tyki yanked the man close as he stood, golden eyes glowering in an uncanny gleam.    
  
Tyki pulled the man even closer, so that he could speak quietly – soft, sweet,  _scalding_.    
  
“That leech is feeding your codependency,” Tyki whispered icily.  “I’m just playing middle man, but don’t think there aren’t others who wouldn’t kill for what you’re being given.”  
  
The words carried what could only be described as some kind of unspoken threat – a bold move, given that Tyki didn’t hold a particularly high position in British society.  He was just another, low-class worker who had drifted in from somewhere south of Britain.  No one that could be considered an outright threat to anyone of a noble ranking by any means.  
  
But, Tyki was the aristocrats’ supplier.  He supplied what fed their addiction, and that gave him leverage enough.  
  
The air was tense, and the aristocrat said nothing.  Out of the corner of Tyki’s eye, he could see people beginning to stare.  
  
Abruptly, Tyki released the man from his grip.  The aristocrat staggered, as the other steadied him.  
  
“Withdrawal doesn’t suit you,” Tyki spoke, as his tone once more reverted to an automated amiability.  “You might want to get your fix before you propose something else just as ludicrous.”  
  
Lips drawn tightly together, neither of the aristocrats said anymore on the subject.   As Tyki had pointed out, the symptoms of some kind of derivation  _were_ evident on them.  Red-rimmed eyes.  Pallid skin.  Dark bags.    
  
All symptoms of one who used vampire blood, and of one who needed it desperately.  
  


* * *

  
  
Tyki left the den not long after his dealings were complete with the aristocrats.  Outside it was cool, and a stark contrast to the hot and stuffy feeling of the boarding house’s rooms – a welcome change, really.   The air was refreshing against Tyki’s flesh, and felt like a tender kiss of ice against his cheek.  
  
_Lips cold, and skin like freshly fallen snow.  Eyes like colorless lilacs._  
  
A breath escaped him, and Tyki saw a warm puff of air form.  Up above, the sky was a dark, inky black – like crushed onyx, and endless obsidian.  
  
Tyki pulled his coat closer against his body, creating a barrier of protection from the frigid air.  His eyes then scanned the area, and saw hardly anyone was out.  
  
When he was certain no one was paying him any attention, Tyki started walking.  His pace was brisk, and quick; he didn’t want to delay, and risk drawing attention to himself.  A swift and quiet departure was usually safest.  
  
_Fingers long and slender, tracing against the back of his neck.  The touch is so cold, that it is scathing.  
  
_ In essence, it wasn’t that far away Tyki lived from the opium den.  It was a moderate distance away, but closer than one would have suspected.  Tyki lived nowhere too noticeable though – a shabby flat nearly falling apart over what was now an abandoned barbershop, hidden away in the lesser kept area of London.    
  
Tyki didn’t mind staying there, though.  It was dirt cheap, and livable enough for the time being.  
  
Arriving at the old building, Tyki rounded the corner; he never entered from the front, where anyone could see him.    
  
Tyki fiddled for his key, then paused.  There, at the back of his neck, he felt his hair stand.  A shiver threatened to tremor down his spine.  
  
_“Are you sure?” He asked, voice gentle.  “It’s not pleasant-“  
  
“It’s fine,” Tyki reassured him.  “You won’t kill me.”_  
  
Gaze sharp, Tyki turned.  His eyes quickly scanned the area, though there was no one present.  The back alley was empty.  
  
Returning his attention to the lock, Tyki quickly opened the door before he slipped inside, shutting it behind him.  
  
Once inside, Tyki didn’t linger on the ground level.   There was not much present, save for a dusty old table and a few chairs that were seldom ever used.  The windows were layered in a combination of frost and smolder, causing the already dim lighting to be of an even lesser quality.  
  
There was a shift of movement – or at least, Tyki thought so given from the dark flicker that danced in the corner of his eye.  However, he saw nothing unusual, and continued upstairs.  
  
Without turning, Tyki spoke as he climbed up to the second floor.  “You should stop following me like that.  You’ll get caught eventually.”  
  
As he spoke this, Tyki rounded the corner into the small hall upstairs.  He came to a sudden stop when he tried to go into the bedroom, only to see a young man standing in the doorway.  Silvery-white hair pulled back into a low pony tail, and skin without a hint of color – and such pale  _eyes_ …  
  
Tyki was unfazed by the sudden appearance.  “See?  I just caught you.”  
  
Allen snorted.  “No, you didn’t – I was standing here,” He spoke, as he crossed his arms.  “Anyways, no one ever notices me.”  
  
“Except  _me_ ,” Tyki said, a small smirk on his lips.   
  
Pausing, Tyki’s eyes lingered a bit on Allen’s face.  He noticed that there were dark bags under Allen’s eyes – a light purple, that was almost reminiscent of a bruise.  Beneath the translucent skin, Tyki thought he could see the faint tracing of blue veins.  
  
Tyki brushed Allen’s bangs out of his face, his eyes lingering on Allen.  “You look like shit.”  
  
Allen rolled his eyes, then swatted Tyki’s hand away.  “Thanks,” He spoke, an edge of sarcasm in his voice.  “I hear the look is in these days.”  
  
The biting humor caused a chuckle to fall from Tyki’s lips, as he brushed by Allen.  Tyki walked over to the bed, and sat down, before tossing a small bag over to Allen.   
  
“That’s your share,” Tyki said, though he knew he didn’t have to explain such.  They had done this before.    
  
Allen opened the bag, and looked through the coins – a peering look in his eyes.    
  
Tyki raised an eyebrow.  “What, you don’t trust me?” He asked, a small smile on his face.  
  
Allen’s eyes flickered upward, but he remained quiet.  Without saying anything, he tied the small bag of coins back up.    
  
Tyki said nothing, though he continued to eye Allen.  He noticed the way Allen moved, soundlessly and with ease.  There was a ghostly look to his pallid body – mesmerizing, and eerily hypnotic.    
  
It was chilling how alluring vampires could be.    
  
“I’m a little surprised you didn’t consider their offer back there,” Allen suddenly spoke up, tone conversational.  “You could have earned a pretty penny.”  
  
A second hardly passed before Tyki realized what Allen was referring to: the offer made by the aristocrats.  Leaning back onto his elbows, Tyki grinned.  “And give up the best source of income I’ve ever head?  Nah, I had to pass,” He responded.  “Besides – you’re too damn stubborn to ever do what I’d tell you to do.”  
  
Allen hummed coolly.  “Mmhmm.”  
  
There was something in Allen’s tone, though it was hardly noticeable – like a drop of a snowflake on one’s skin just before it melted.    
  
Another snowflake seemed to fall, as Allen spoke.  “They were right, you know.  Eventually you’ll probably get caught doing this.”  
  
Tyki shrugged, expression neutral.  “You almost sound worried.”  
  
Allen hesitated, as he glanced out the window.  Like the windows downstairs, the glasses was smeared in tendrils of ice, darkened by the pollution of nearby smoke stacks.  “I saw another one like me getting taken today,” Allen stated, voice quiet.  Barely audible.  “They want to herd us like cattle on that black market you humans have…”  
  
Turning, Allen glanced back at Tyki.  Despite his demeanor, he laughed.  “I actually kind of miss humans being piss scared of us.  Now I’m hiding with one and paying for it with my own blood.”  
  
“Didn’t realize I was such bad company,” Tyki mused, as he gazed at Allen.  Again, his molten-colored irises lingered a bit on Allen’s eyes: colorless lilacs with heavy shadows beneath them.  Aged.  Tired.  Worn.  
  
“Hey,” Tyki said, as the playfulness dissolved from his voice.   He sat more upright, before taking Allen’s wrist – cold in his grasp.    
  
Allen blinked, frowning a little.  “What are you-“ He started to ask, but was cut off when Tyki pulled him onto the bed.    
  
“You haven’t fed in a while,” Tyki noted.  It was a statement rather than a question.  
  
Indignantly, Allen turned his face away.  There was a scowl on his expression.  “I can’t exactly do so freely anymore.  There’s more people looking for my kind now-“  
  
Tyki sighed, an edge of mild irritation distinguishable.  “That’s why I tell you to let me know when you need to feed.  You’re no good if you expend yourself to nothing,” He argued.  “Anyways, it was a part of our original agreement to begin with – you give me your blood to sell, and I let you feed off me.”  
  
Allen stiffened a little, and his eyes remained downcast.  “I can’t use you every time I need to feed.”  
  
Tyki snorted.  “I’m not a piece of glass.  Give me a little more credit than that,” He said before raising a hand, where he gently caressed the side of Allen’s face.  Gingerly, Tyki turned Allen to face him.  
  
Their eyes locked, and Tyki felt his breath stop for a moment.  Like always, Allen’s eyes were transfixing, and hazy like a fog of lavender.  Never-ending, and veiling away some kind of secret that Tyki would never know.  
  
Tyki re-focused, and pushed aside the collar of his shirt.  “Stop starving yourself, already.  What’ll I do if I have a dead vampire carcass to get rid of?”  
  
Allen laughed dryly.  “You know we don’t die that easily,” He spoke, as his words fell into a powder-soft murmur.  
  
Quieting, Allen faced Tyki.  His eyes moved over to Tyki’s neck, which was bare; Allen could see the tendon’s just beneath the skin, enticing and tempting.  Always tempting, really – it was harder for Allen to hold back than he ever would have cared to admit.  
  
Pale fingers brushing against Tyki’s neck, Allen’s eyes flickered back up to Tyki’s – warm, and rich gold like the sun that Allen could no longer see.    
  
Allen hesitated a bit.  “I can go a bit longer without-“  
  
“Stop making excuses,” Tyki murmured, as he continued to hold Allen’s other wrist.  He ran his thumb over the back of Allen’s hand, which was so smooth and soft – Tyki’s hands were far rougher in comparison.  
  
Allen said nothing to this, but didn’t move.  Tyki almost wondered if he might need to probe Allen once more, but before he could so Allen leaned in, and pressed his lips against Tyki’s neck.  
  
Already, Tyki felt the urge to shiver; he repressed it.  
  
Allen pulled back a little, his mouth close to Tyki’s ear.  “Tell me if I need to stop…”  
  
Tyki nodded, but stayed silent.  
  
Allen was slow in his movements: deliberate, and intentional.  Tyki was all but too aware when he felt the petal-soft lips of the vampire graze his skin once more, his flesh threatening to raise with goosebumps.    
  
Lightly, Allen flicked his tongue against Tyki’s neck before dragging it across the skin.  
  
Another shudder suppressed.  “You really going to drag this out?” Tyki asked, partly amused and partly impatient.  
  
Allen brushed his cheek against Tyki’s as he lifted his face up a bit, smiling.  “It makes it easier if you’re a little distracted.”  
  
Without waiting from any further response from Tyki, Allen gently pushed the human back, as he swung one leg over.  Now straddling Tyki, Allen placed both hands on Tyki’s shoulder, pinning him down as he smoothly glided his hands down Tyki’s arms.  
  
Tyki grinned.  “You look good from this angle.”  
  
“Yeah?” Allen challenged.  “Even looking like shit?  What an upgrade for you.”  
  
Tyki chuckled lowly, and reached upward to brush aside Allen’s bangs.  His hand traced back to the back of Allen’s head, where he then softly guided his face down.  
  
Allen didn’t fight back, and as he leaned down his lips pressed against Tyki’s.    
  
Hungrily, Tyki gave into the kiss.  He pushed his tongue into Allen’s mouth, and a tremor flared through him as he felt the sharpness of Allen’s canines.  He was also very much aware of Allen’s hands, smooth and swift as they began to undo Tyki’s shirt.  
  
_Damn_ , Allen worked fast when he wanted to.  
  
Tyki pulled back, bringing his mouth to Allen’s ear.  “That shirt of yours better be coming off as well,” He whispered.  “You said you wanted to distract me, right?”  
  
“You mean this isn’t enough?” Allen asked, as his hand snaked down to Tyki’s thigh, gently pressing into the inside.    
  
A shiver tickled Tyki’s spine, the stimulation arousing.  “Tease.”  
  
Allen grinned, amusement dancing in his eyes.  Without any further delay, Allen continued to press down onto Tyki, as began to undo Tyki’s trouser – just enough so he could slip his hand into them, and over Tyki’s cock.   To Allen’s pleasure, he could already feel the dampness of pre-cum along his fingertips.  
  
Allen leaned forward, bringing his mouth to Tyki’s jaw.  He dragged his tongue upward.  “It never takes much to get to you – not my fault.”  
  
Tyki snorted.  As _if_ Allen didn’t get pleasure from this.  
  
With his other hand, Allen undid his own trousers.  Tyki just happened to notice the slight bulge budding from Allen’s groin, and with transfixed eyes watched watch Allen slip his trousers down, revealing the erect penis, pink and with a trickle of residue at the tip.  
  
Allen took a moment to bring his hand up to his mouth, flicking his tongue over the palm of his hand, before he bit into his own skin, puncturing the flesh.  Tyki could see the red ooze out steadily, as it mixed in with the saliva.  
  
Pressing their erections together, Allen wrapped his wet, bloodied hand around them, as he rocked his hips forward.  
  
Tyki clenched his jaw, the sensation scorching.  The blood-saliva residue assisted in breaking up the friction, but the pressure still burned lightly – pleasurably.  
  
Tyki lifted his shoulders upward, using his elbow for support.  He didn’t say anything as he caught a glimpse of Allen’s eyes: frosted with desire and hunger.  Tyki loved the way they looked.  
  
Again, Allen leaned in to kiss Tyki – this time more forcefully, and heated with yearning.  
  
Their bodies fell into a rhythmic flow after that, as they panted breathily in-between kisses and as their bodies rocked back and forth, erections grinding against one another.  Allen clasped at their cocks, rubbing his sticky, wet hand up and down while giving the occasional  _squeeze._     
  
Tyki quivered, as he felt the hot pressure swell in his abdomen.  It was always impressive how skilled Allen was in getting him riled up this quickly – but Tyki didn’t mind.  Not at all.  Not ever.  
  
Fervently, Allen moved his kisses to Tyki’s jaw, then back to his neck.  He had still been keeping one hand on their erections, but his attention was divided, and his teeth were dragging along the tendon of Tyki’s neck.  
  
In the back of his mind, Tyki remembered what was coming.  Knowing he would need all the distraction possible, he took his hand down to place it over Allen’s – the one gripping their cocks.  Edging him along, Tyki picked up the speed of them as they rubbed up and down the shafts.  
  
As Tyki did this, he felt it: the painful sting of something sharp sinking into his neck.    
  
Tyki hissed, both from the pleasure of an oncoming release, and the pain that was now burning in his neck.  It was a sickeningly erotic juxtaposition, and one that made Tyki feel dizzy from both nausea and ecstasy.  
  
Allen slowed his pace, just a bit, and for a moment Tyki thought he might pull away.  “Don’t,” Tyki started to say, words low and breathy.  “It’s fine – keep going.”  
  
The words seemed reassuring enough, so Allen continued, hand squeezing at the base of their erections and teeth deeply inserted into Tyki’s flesh, sucking the blood and lapping up what he could.  
  
Guiding Allen’s hand, Tyki pressed down, pushing his hips forward as he felt the pressure continue to build.  Then, when he couldn’t take it anymore, he released, tremoring and grunting as his cock spurted hot cum between him and Allen.  
  
The sounds that spilled from Tyki’s throat were all Allen needed to be set off the edge, as he pulled away – almost too sharply, because the sudden removal of his fangs caused a searing sting to rip into Tyki’s neck.  Tyki grimaced, but was quickly distracted by Allen, who moaned sharply as he climaxed, and buried his face – mouth bloodied and a mess – into Tyki’s chest.  
  
Allen finished, as he fell limp onto Tyki.  They were both still breathing heavily, hot and sticky.  The air was filled with the warm scent of salt and copper, but it was nothing too off-putting for them – not when they were used to it.  
  
Tyki leaned his head back, and closed his eyes.  He felt a bit faint, primarily from the blood loss, but his body for the most part had adjusted to the sensation.  His neck stung from the cool air though, and he knew he would be sore for a while after.  
  
Still catching his breath, Allen shifted, as he grabbed the sheets.  Somewhat haphazardly, he pressed the fabric against Tyki’s neck.    
  
“Keep it there for a few minutes…” Allen murmured, as he applied pressure to the wound.  
  
Weakly, Tyki grinned.  “You sound more worn out that I am,” He noted, a hint of humor in his voice.  “You should be bouncing off the walls after all that blood you just took.”  
  
Allen scoffed, but remained quiet.  He shifted his weight, moving his body so he rolled off to the side of Tyki.  His leg and arm were still wrapped around the human, and his face lying against Tyki’s shoulder.  
  
Tyki turned, and looked at Allen.  The vampire did not have a “glow” per say, but he noticed that the purple circles under Allen’s eyes were less prominent, and his skin didn’t appear as sickly as it had early.  Blood was smeared on Allen though – all over his mouth, and on his hands.  
  
“Only you could be that bloody and actually make it look attractive…” Tyki commented quietly.    
  
Allen blinked, then his lips upturned into a small, half-smile.  “Have to give you some incentive to not sell me off.”  
  
Gingerly, Tyki reached over,  He traced a finger along Allen’s cheek, which was so pale and starkly contrasted against the dark red staining his mouth – like red roses, bleeding into snow.  
  
“Never would even dream of it…” Tyki murmured, words barely an audible whisper.  
  
Something in Allen’s eyes shifted, and the coy playfulness that was so often there seemed to melt, dissolving into something softer.  Vulnerable.  
  
_So soft and vulnerable, like colorless lilacs left in the snow.  
_  
Allen leaned close, nuzzling his face against Tyki’s shoulder even more.  His body was still cool, and comforting against Tyki’s own burning skin.  
  
Tyki said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Allen, pulling him close, and one arm wrapping upward, so his fingers could intertwine into Allen’s hair.  
  
This was their arrangement, and it wasn’t one that Tyki would ever give up for anything.


End file.
